prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Malaysia
Basics Operators Malaysia has 4 GSM based national network operators: * Celcom (Xpax) * Maxis (Hotlink) * DiGi * U Mobile 3 further providers only operate an own 4G/LTE network: * Yes (on 4G/TD-LTE in West Malaysia only) * TMgo '''by Telecom Malaysia and Webe (on 4G/LTE in limited areas) * '''Altel '''Communications (on own 4G/LTE and 2G/3G roaming on Celcom) The above operators are added by MVNOs like OneXOX, Tune Talk', '''XOX Mobile', SpeakOut, Friendi mobile and Buzzme. There are some WiMAX-based network operators like AsiaSpace '''or redONE which are not mentioned any further as their system is not compatible with most GSM devices. '''Coverage Coverage ranges from pretty good in the populated areas of the peninsula to very patchy even on 2G in Borneo and other remote islands. On GSM generally Celcom has covered 97% of populated areas with more than 10,000 base transceiver stations, and Maxis and DiGi are at 95%. U Mobile has the smallest own network, but roams on Maxis on 2G, 3G in certain area, while building up its own 3G and 4G sites. Data as of March 2017. Yes has a 85% 4G/LTE coverage in West Malaysia while TMgo only LTE in some cities and Altel matches Celcom's coverage because of a roaming agreement. Frequencies On the 4 national operators 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz (except on U Mobile which is 3G and 4G only) up to EDGE, 3G is on 900 and 2100 MHz up to HSPA+, and 4G/LTE on 1800 and 2600 MHz is now being rolled out nationwide. From 2017 900 MHz is partly refarmed for LTE too. Yes operates TD-LTE on 2300 and 2600 MHz and TMgo FD-LTE on 850 MHz. Regulations Since 2006 all SIM cards must to be registered. This is done at the point of purchase and takes only a minute or two. It then connects right away. All networks allow tethering and VoIP calls. From 2015 the local sales tax called GST (Good and Services Tax) of 6% will be added to the face value of all top-up vouchers. In 2016 the national regulator (Malaysian Communications and Multimedia Commission) conducted an audit on dealers and agents of communication companies offering mobile cellular services in all of the country to check on the accuracy and validity of the records of subscribers taken by dealers and agents at the point of registration. Roaming options Travelling to other countries in SE Asia, you might check the roaming options of some Malaysian providers given in the article. They can offer good options, if you stay only for a short time, travel various countries or go to Singapore or Hong Kong with pretty high local data rates. Celcom (XPAX) Celcom run by Axiata is the first cellular operator and the rival of Maxis/Hotlink in the country. Its coverage is on par with 2G, 3G, but lower on 4G/LTE: Coverage map. Their major prepaid brand is called Xpax. Availability Celcom kiosks located in most major shopping centres and airports. Top-ups can be made almost everywhere: store locator. Mini SIMs are standard, micro and nano SIMs may be available on request or cut down. XPAX All local prepaid SIMs of Celcom are sold through the XPAX label. To check credit balance, type *124#. The XPAX Turbo starter pack costs RM 10 with RM 6 pre-loaded and 200 MB for 7 days, sold in their outlets (see above). Data feature packages You can add one of these packages for data: Check data balance by *118*1*1*2#. All packages auto-renew. To stop, dial *118*2*5*1# before exipry. For extra data these add-on packages are sold: * 100 MB: 3 RM - activation: *118*3*2*1# * 500 MB: 10 RM - activation: *118*3*2*2# * 1 GB: 15 RM - activation: *118*3*2*3# * 5 GB: 50 RM - activation: *118*3*2*4# Asia roaming option * 1 day Internet Pass: in Nepal, Bangladeh, Cambodia, Indonesia, Sri Lanka and Singapore gives you 500 MB per day (until midnight Malaysian time) for RM 4.99. Activate by *118# and beyond the quota speed will be throttled. More info * APN: celcom4g * Celcom website: http://www.celcom.com.my/personal * XPAX website: http://www.xpax.com.my/ Maxis (Hotlink) Maxis markets all its prepaid and mobile data services under the brand of Hotlink. Its coverage is on par with Celcom in 2G/3G, but better in 4G/LTE: Coverage map Availability Standard prepaid SIMs in tri-size cut can be purchased at Maxis retailers nationwide (outlet listing) including airports, major shopping centres and convenience stores such as 7-Eleven. You can buy the new starter packs called FAST pack for RM 10 with RM 5 credit valid for 5 days and 300 MB data vaild for 3 days. Top-up credits preferably with top-up vouchers for more balance as well as extending their prepaid's validity. Top-ups can be done online using credit cards, at Maxis retailers, top-up kiosks, convenience stores, supermarkets, newsagents, and many other resellers. To check credit balance, type *122# or through *100#, and data balance by *100# -> 6 (Internet & Settings) -> 1 (Mobile Internet). They give a bonus of 1 GB data, when you download their RED app. Data feature packs For data, you need to add packages. 6% taxes must be added for the final price. For activation type *100# and select 'Internet Passes'. Data is throttled when quota has been used up. A tax of 6% needs to be added. To all passes these bonuses are given: Happy Hour lets you enjoy free 1 GB internet per day for an hour of your choice, everyday by *868# on plans of RM 10 or more For more data, these boosters are offered, valid for the running time of the base package, activated by app: * 150 MB: RM 3 * 500 MB: RM 8 * 1 GB: RM 12 Asia roaming offers * daily pass: in 8 ASEAN countries you can roam for RM 10 per day with 1 GB data, throttled beyond. This pass is valid in Brunei, Cambodia, Indonesia, Myanmar, Laos, Philippines, Singapore and Thailand. No activation or opt-in necessary. * monthly pass: in Singapore, Thailand and Indonesia 1 GB data for 30 days at RM 38. To activate from Malaysia type *100*7*?*3# where ? is 1 for Singapore, 2 for Thailand and 3 for Indonesia. This pass can be activated multiple times from abroad by *100*3#. More info * APN: unet Username: maxis Password: wap * The Hotlink RED App is available for both Android and iOS users, allowing to check the balance and to activate data packs * Website: http://www.hotlink.com.my DiGi DiGi can be considered as the 3rd largest network today, half owned by Norwegian Telenor group. It has caught up with the two majors in the last years, but is still less widespread in remote places. Coverage map. 4G/LTE has started in Kuala Lumpur in 2013 and is on par with its two rivals. Availability Starter packs can be bought at their outlets: store locator. Top-up vouchers ranging from RM 5 to 100 extend the SIM life for 5 to 120 days depending on amount. They are available at a lot of stores. SIM card comes in tri-size cut. These starter packs are available: * DiGi Prepaid Best: RM 8 with RM 5 credit included, valid for 10 days and 300 MB for 7 days, plus 1GB daily between 12am-8am * DiGi Prepaid Live: RM 8 with RM 5 credit included, valid for 5 days and 300 MB for 7 days. This card is mainly for streaming music and videos (max 2.5 GB/week) and has higher voice rates. Check balance by *126#, and data usage in bundles by *200# and choose 1 (Check Quota). Data feature packs Default rate outside all packs is 0.05 RM per MB with a max of 3 RM per day, then cut off. So buy one of their internet plans: *Subscriptions will auto-renew if there is credit. To unsubscribe, type *116*6# and follow the steps before your next renewal. biGBonus is a promotion valid until 30 Sep 2017 giving 1GB extra every day to be used between 1pm-7pm. To add up more volume, dial *200# on your phone. 6% taxes apply. Roaming offers DiGi offers three kinds of roaming packages for prepaid: * Roam5/Roam10: RM 5 or 10 depending on country for unlimited messaging app usage (like Twitter, Facebook M., WhatsApp) and 50 MB other usage per 24 hours. * RoamCombo: RM 25 for 2 GB internet + 30 mins valid for 72 hours in 13 Asian countries * RoamTelenor: RM 25 for 4 GB internet + 60 mins valid for 72 hours on any Telenor network in Bulgaria, Hungary, Montenegro, Serbia, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Pakistan and Myanmar, as well as Grameenphone in Bangladesh and dtac in Thailand. A list of participating countries for each pass is available here. Always make sure to select the correct network; DiGi only has agreements with one operator in every country it offers a roaming pass for (and if Telenor operates there it will be Telenor), and if you don't select the correct operator, you will be charged much higher at standard roaming rates. Tourist SIM Finally DiGi has issued their own SIM for tourists called '4G Plus Internet Traveller SIM'. It's sold only in their stores at the airports of KLIA, KLIA2, Senai, Langkawi, Penag, Kuching and Kota Kinabalu to foreigners with passport for RM 38 (tax incl.). It comes with 10 GB internet, free WhatsApp, Facebook & WeChat use, 60 local mins, 60 IDD mins (to 6 Asian countries only) and RM 5 preloaded credit. All of the above is valid for a 10-day period. It comes with further bonuses like 2 x RM 15 discounts on Grab app rides. To expand use you can add any regular prepaid package. More info * APN: diginet * DiGi gives the lowest IDD rates to most countries now like RM 0.08-0.16 per min to landlines in Australia and many European countries by using IDD 133: dial 133 00 and check rates here. * Website: http://new.digi.com.my/cs/Satellite/Page/landing/default/home U Mobile U Mobile is the 4th and smallest network in Malaysia having only a 3G/4G platform. In 2014 they switched from Celcom to Maxis for free national roaming on 2G and later 3G too. In 2014 they started their own 4G/LTE in Kuala Lumpur which is available for prepaid. The domestic roaming on Maxis will come to an end by 2018 and U Mobile will rely on its own much smaller coverage on 900 and 1800 MHz in 3G and 4G/LTE. They give out data much cheaper than their 3 bigger rivals, but at a lower coverage soon: Coverage Map Availability Their new starter pack is called 'Power Prepaid' and available for 8.50 RM with 5 RM preloaded credit at their stores and in many 7-Eleven shops. Recharges can be found at 7-Eleven, Cosway and Giant supermarket (store locator). The starter package includes 1 GB for data traffic, 200 MB ‘ExtraFreebie’ for high-speed mobile internet access. The validity period of the starter pack is 10 days. Check balance by *118#, for data balance the same command, then choose 'U Broadband' and 'Check Usage'. Data feature packs For a one-time top up of at least 30 RM, you get 7.5 GB and 30 domestic minutes. Default data rate outside of bundle is RM 0.20 per MB. You can add these monthly bundles for more data: * 20 RM: 1.5 GB, 20 mins * 25 RM: 2 GB * 30 RM: 7.5 GB, 30 mins * 38 RM: 2 GB, 150 mins, 30 SMS * 50 RM: 12 GB, 50 mins All packages come with 500 MB - 4 GB for video streaming, unlimited audio streaming, unlimited Facebook, Instagram, Twitter and Waze and zero-rated YouTube. To add more data before the month is over, they sell boosters. For 10 RM you get 1 GB extra valid for 3 days. To add a booster text 'ON BOOST' to 28118 or type *118#. Data-only SIM Their data-only packages for tablets and modems are called Super Broadband Prepaid. They have these packages to add, now all on 4G/LTE too: To purchase a pack: dial *118# > select U Broadband > select Purchase U Broadband > select your Broadband Package. Night traffic is valid 2am - 8am. Add 6% taxes. All YouTube and some music streams are zero-rated. Data will be cut off, when used up, but you can buy a booster add-on of 1 GB valid for 3 days for RM 10. To purchase a booster: Dial *118# > select U Broadband > select Purchase Booster. Check your data usage by sending DATA2 to 28118 via SMS. Roaming offers * in 12 countries you get "unlimited" data roaming for RM 10 per day based on Malaysian Time: Australia (Optus), Bangladesh (Banglalink), Cambodia (Cellcard), Hong Kong (HKT), India (Aircel and Reliance), Indonesia (Indosat Ooredoo), Laos (Beeline), Philippines (Smart), Singapore (Starhub in 4G), S. Korea (SK Telecom), Taiwan (Taiwan Mobile) and Thailand (TrueMove in 4G). You don't need to activate or log-in, just connect to their preferred roaming partners in each country and RM 10 will be debited. * in more than 30 further countries, you can roam "unlimited" at RM 36 per day, see this list. Note that "unlimited" implies a FUP of 500 MB per day in high speed, before speed will be throttled. Tourist SIM Only at KLIA2, the budget terminal of Kuala Lumpur airport, they sell their tourist SIM called 'Traveller SIM'. Their shop is located at Level 2 - 145 (location). This SIM is only given to foreign passengers with a passport, not to Malaysians. It's for free, but you need to top-up a minimum of 20 RM rightaway. These bundles are sold: * 15 RM: 500 MB for 15 days * 30 RM: 1.5 GB for 30 days and 30 mins to all domestic networks * 40 RM: 3 GB for 30 days Data outside bundles is charged at 0.20 RM per MB. More info * APN: my3g * Website: http://www.u.com.my Yes '''(4G/TD-LTE in West Malaysia only) Yes by YTL Corporation started in 2010 and now covers more than 85% of population by 4G/LTE only on the West Malaysian Peninsula. It used to be a WiMAX operator for which you needed to buy own hardware to be activated on their network. That's why it hasn't been mentioned on this list before. This changed in 2016 when Yes started to release regular 4G/LTE SIM cards for your own device to be used on their network. They claim to be the 'fastest and widest' network on the peninsula, even ahead of the three majors: coverage map. Typical data speeds of Yes are close to 40 Mbps. As a drawback: Yes is still 4G-only with no roaming on other networks. This means that you have data-only, voice calls only over VoLTE on a few selected cell phones and no SMS service. Furthermore, their LTE is on rare TD-LTE 2300 and 2600 MHz (= bands 38 and 40) which are compatible only with some latest high-end smartphones. So better check your device, if you intend to use it on Yes. '''Availability Their prepaid 4G/LTE SIM card is sold in all of their stores in West Malaysia (locator) for RM 10 (tax included). It comes with 500 MB of data valid for 7 days. You may need to activate your new SIM online. For topping up you can go to one of their stores or retail partners, use your credit card online or use any e-pay kiosk at petrol stations and convenience stores nationwide. Data feature packages These bundles for 4G/LTE data are offered: All packages must be booked through your online account. They'll auto-renew, if you have enough credit. More info * APN: yesnet * Website in English: http://www.yes.my TMgo '''(by Telecom Malaysia - 4G/LTE only) In 2014 Telekom Malaysia and P1 now called Webe have officially launched TMgo based on 4G/LTE-only running at 850 MHz (band 5) that is able to deliver download speeds up to 20 Mbps. There is no roaming or fallback to 2G and 3G and coverage is in a limited area only: Kedah, Kelantan, Melaka, Negeri Sembilan, Pahang, Perak, Sabah, Sarawak, Selangor: coverage map. '''Availability You have a choice between a personal USB 4G dongle and a 4G Mobile router together with a device starter pack. * 4G USB dongle with 2 GB for 30 days and 6 x 500 MB per month: RM 115 + 6% tax * 4G mobile router with 2 GB for 30 days and 6 x 500 MB per month: RM 315 + 6% tax Top-ups can be made by credit card online or through e-pay kiosks for RM 10, 30 or 50. Data packages For more data, they offer these packages: * 1 GB for 7 days: RM 10 * 4 GB for 30 days: RM 30 * 7 GB for 60 days: RM 50 Upon depletion of your quota or expiry of validity, you will be directed to the TMgo Reload Portal when you are in the coverage area. More info * APN: TM4G * Website in English: http://www.tm.com.my/tmgo Altel ''' Altel run by Altel Communications Sdn Bhd. has started to roll out own 4G/LTE broadband services in 2013. They've acquired LTE spectrum on 2600 MHz and have built so far 2100 base stations. Where it doesn't have own coverage, they rely on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE roaming on Celcom where it's operating like a MVNO via their partnership with Celcom. '''Availability Their prepaid SIM cards are available in their stores (locator) for RM 7 (tax incl.) with RM 5 and 300 MB credit valid for 30 days. You can extend validity to one year for RM 28 by typing 'EXTEND' to 25835. To top-up buy vouchers RM 5-50 at any Altel dealer, 7-Eleven stores, AEON Big, Giant, Tesco supermarkets or major petrol stations in the country. They give 5-90 days of validity. To reload enter *122*#. If you reload a minimum of RM 30 within the first 5 days after activation, you’ll enjoy a 10% bonus credit with no expiry. You get a further 500 MB valid for 15 days for any top-ups of RM 50+. Check balance by *102#. Data feature packages These packages are offered (add 6% taxes) and include 4G/LTE: To activate type *102#, select Broadband and choose plan. To check balance text 'MB BAL' to 25836. More info * APN: altel * Website: http://www.altel.my/ Tune Talk Tune Talk is one of the first MVNOs in Malaysia. It started in 2009 and operates on the network of Celcom in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. Coverage Map. It's connected to the budget airline AirAsia. Availability Their SIM is available at their outlets Dealer Location like in the low cost terminal at KLIA2 for RM 5 with RM 2 credit. For 4G/LTE ask for their special SIM card. You can top up at many dealers and service stations shown here. You will receive 1 GB as bonus when you top-up RM 30 and 2 GB when top-up RM 50. Check balances by *134#. Data feature packages Default data is 0.05 RM per MB. These packages are sold: For subscription text code to 2222. Packages will auto-renew. To stop text activation code followed by 'STOP' to 2222. To check text code followed by 'STATUS' to 2222. All SMS to 2222 cost 0.10 RM. For extra data you can add 2 GB for RM 15 by '2G ADD' to 2222. AirAsia Traveller Plan On all inbound flights of AirAsia to Malaysia their Traveller Plan SIM card is offered. Furthermore ordered online these SIM cards are shipped worldwide. They are only available to foreigners: * Lite Plan: RM 22.50 with 5 GB and RM 5 airtime for 7 days * Power Plan: RM 45 with 10 GB and RM 10 airtime for 14 days To activate, type 'LITE' or 'POWER' to 2222. To top-up you can use the usual ways and regular packages for data. To check balance, text 'STATUS' to 2222. Asian roaming TuneTalk offers one of the cheapest roaming plans in SE Asia. You can get unlimited data roaming for 24 hours for RM 38 per day in Bangladesh (Robi), Cambodia (Hello), Hong Kong and Macau (SmarTone), Philippines (Smart), Indonesia (XL) , Singapore (M1), Sri Lanka (Dialog) and Taiwan (Chunghwa). To activate, enter *138# and choose plan for 1, 3 or 5 days. More info * APN: tunetalk * Website: http://tunetalk.com/my/ XOX Mobile, ONEXOX ''' XOX Mobile and ONEXOX are two MVNOs using the network of Celcom in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE (see above) with the same portfolio. '''Availability Prepaid SIMs are available at their dealers: XOX dealers ONEXOX dealers for RM 8.80-10 with 5 RM credit. Top-ups can be bought at many service stations and 7-Eleven. To check credit, type *132#. Season Pass This pass allows the subscriber to purchase mobile services with sharing of data, minutes and SMS to any other users of the same brand, which will not expire as long as the account is active. Every time a subscriber activates their monthly mobile internet, it will be directly deducted from their Season Pass available data instead of credit or airtime. Send code to 22111 for activation. To check data balance text 'BAL' to 23388. To transfer data to another number, text: D< PIN >and send to 23388. Data feature packs ''' These further data packages called "Fat Data Plan" are available: For subscription text code to 23388. Daily and weekly packages don’t auto-renew, monthly do. The following add-ons for extra data are available: * 100 MB, 5 RM, activation: DATA ADD 100 * 200 MB, 10 RM, activation: DATA ADD 200 * 300 MB, 15 RM, activation: DATA ADD 300 * 1 GB, 35 RM, activation: DATA ADD 1GB Text activation code to 23388. Packages stay valid as long as the base pack. '''More info * APN: XOX * Website for XOX Mobile: www.xox.com.my * Website in ONEXOX Mobile: www.onexox.my SpeakOut SpeakOut, owned by Pavo Communications Sdn Bhd, arrived as MVNO in Malaysia in 2011. It operates in 3G and on 4G/LTE on the network of Digi. Availability Starting packages are availabe in 7-Eleven stores in Malaysia as well as other outlets, where the SIM card will be registered before activation. There are four different starter packages to choose from and all have their own data feature packages to add on. Any starter pack has a validity of 30 days upon activation and another 60 days for incoming calls before being suspended. Reload vouchers come in dominations of RM 3, RM 10, RM 30, RM 50, RM 100, RM 150 and RM 180, where each RM adds another day of validity. Exception for this is when RM 180 is reloaded, adding 1 year validity. To top-up use option 2 in the menu of *129#. To check balance use option 1 in the menu. To receive the phone settings use *129*7*1#. When no package is activated or not re-newed, the base default rate will be RM 0.10 per MB on all offers. Once all data allowance is in packages used, speed will be throttled to 64 kbps. SpeakOut Prepaid The SpeakOut Prepaid pack is available for RM 16 and includes RM 2 call credit and 500 MB of data at 4G speed for 30 days. There are following auto-renewing plans that can be activated: MegaRia Prepaid MegaRia Packages are available for RM 10 and the cheapest way to get started with SpeakOut. They are aimed to those who are not really heavy data users. The package does not include data, for that the following data packages can be booked via *128*4*1#. Once the data allowance is used, the speed will be throttled to 64 kbps. When not re-newed, the base rate will be RM 0.10 per MB. Tourist Prepaid Specific for tourists and only available to non-Malaysian passport holders is the tourist starter pack. This pack is available for RM 50 and includes 100 GB of high speed internet for 7 days, RM 5 of talktime and cheap IDD calls to 20 countries. To check your consumptions use *129*1*5#. Once the initial week is over or the 100 GB have been used, there are 2 data plans available via *129*4*1# both valid for 14 days: * SuperSurf: 5 GB for RM 30 * UltraSurf: 10 GB for RM 50 Dare to Speak Prepaid This prepaid package is available at limited number of outlets but available to all. This starter pack will also set you back RM 50 and include 100 GB of high speed internet for 7 days. Once the initial week is over or the 100 GB have been used there are 2 data plans available via *129*4*1# each with a 14 days and 30 days validity variant: * SuperSurf: 5 GB for 14 days for RM 30 * SuperSurf Plus: 5 GB for 30 days for RM 40 * UltraSurf: 10 GB for 14 days for RM 50 * UltraSurf Plus: 10 GB for 30 days for RM 60 Data Boosters When data quota has been reached in any plan the following boosters can be added having own validity or when the validity expires of the data plan, whichever that comes first. Use *129*4*3# to check the remaining data allowance: More info * APN: not known, use *129*7*1# to retrieve * Website: http://www.speakout.asia * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/speakOUTAsia * SpeakOut2Care App allows managing your plan for Android and iOS users Friendi mobile Friendi is another MVNO which is backed by the Virgin Group. It operates on U Mobile in 2G and 3G, but no 4G/LTE which is a major drawback: check coverage Availability Their SIM card costs RM 5 with RM 2 credit at their dealers: dealer-locator. Reload vouchers of RM 3 to 50 are found at many shops. For top-ups of RM 10 or more you get 10% bonus. Data feature packs Data rate outside of packages is RM 0.075 per MB. These packages are sold: To activate dial *114# . More info * APN: internet * Website: http://www.friendimobile.my Buzzme Buzzme is the latest MVNO arrival in Malaysia. It operates in 2G/3G and new on 4G/LTE on the network of U Mobile with free roaming on Maxis (see above) which comes to an end in 2018. Availability Their SIM card is available for 10 RM with 8 RM or 30 RM with 30 RM credit valid for 30 days at their dealers: store-locator. 7-Eleven and lots of service stations sell reload vouchers of 5, 10, 30 RM or e-reloads of 5 to 500 RM valid for from 5 days up to 2 years according to value or top-up online by PayPal. To top-up by voucher, type *123*#. Check balance by *126#. Buzzme has the longest validity: you can keep your number and stay connected for 365 at 38 RM what is called Smart Validity. Subscribe by *122*6*1*8# Data feature packs Default rate outside pack is 0.05 RM per MB. These monthly packs called Smart Surf are sold: The validity of all the Smart Surf plans follows the validity of your main account. All remaining balance of the subscribed Smart Surf package will be carried forward to the next subscription. More info * APN: m8data * Website: http://www.buzzme.com.my Category:Asia Category:Country Category:Wimax Category:9/17 Category:Telenor Category:Virgin Mobile Category:Axiata